


The stolen kiss

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia has a secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stolen kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for interhouse fest at livejournal, used prompt "122  
> Thanks to my lovely beta <3

Alicia had a secret. Something she couldn't tell her best friend, something she didn't even dare write in her diary, something that could make her an outcast in her own house. She had secret boyfriend.

Saying she would be an outcast was a little strong, but it was the truth. Dating a Slytherin was not something that would be easily accepted, especially not a Slytherin who was as disliked as Marcus. 

She stood by the entry to the greenhouse, waiting for him to show up. Her body ached from the hard training Oliver had put them through, but she didn't want to rest; she wanted to see him again.

"Ali," someone whispered from behind her. Although she hated it when people shortened her name, she found that she didn't mind it when he did. "Have you been waiting long?" he asked as he closed the space between them.

"Not that long," she replied.

Marcus grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her in for a deep kiss that sent tingles through her body. When they parted she was left wanting more; not wanting him to think he could easily sweep her off her feet, she pulled away.

They walked over to the bench they so often occupied and sat down. There they continued kissing until they were satisfied. He placed his arms around her shoulders, and she rested her head against his muscular chest. He was no Prince Charming, she knew that, but she still found him attractive. She especially loved his height, muscles, and grey eyes; and while his teeth were far from perfect, she loved his smile.

His smile was what that made her notice him in the first place. It was a rainy day, and she decided to take a ride on her broom. She was all alone on the Quidditch pitch since nobody else wanted to join her. Alicia knew it was because they didn't want to get wet. She also knew that if she wanted to become a better rider than the others, she needed to practice in all kinds of weather.

Her knuckles were white from the tight grip she had on her broom as she flew through the rain, pretending she was dodging bludgers. She didn't know how long he’d be standing on the ground, watching her.

"What are you doing here?" she screamed through the rain when she first recognized him.

He didn't speak; instead, he sat up on his broom and floated up next to her, smirking as usual. "Care for a _friendly_ game?" he asked. 

Alicia wasn't sure what answer to give him; she didn't even know what he meant by _friendly_ game. 

He pulled out his wand and conjured something that resembled a Quaffle. "Ready?" he asked before grabbing hold of the Quaffle and flying past her.

Without thinking, she quickly turned her broom and raced after him. That was the beginning of a wet and intensive game.

They flew around each other, each trying to grab the Quaffle from the other's grasp. Marcus had speed, but Alicia had skill, and she could easily dodge his attempts to seize the Quaffle.

"Give up?" she yelled at him after she had reached the goals for the fifth time in a row.

"Never," he yelled back, smiling. It was a genuine smile; not his usual, taunting smirk. Shrugging it off, she threw the Quaffle to him and prepared herself for another tackle to grab the ball. After a short struggle, the Quaffle was back in her possession and she was making her way to her goal.

She was halfway to her goal when Marcus decided to try and tackle her. The sudden attack, combined with the heavy rain and slippery broom, was all it took for Alicia to fall off her broom. Letting go of the fake Quaffle, she grabbed the broom with both hands. A coldness passed through her body when she realised she could end up in St Mungo's, or fall into her death.

Unexpectedly, she felt a strong arm grab her around her waist and pull her up. Not wanting to fall, she automatically grabbed Marcus. That was the moment she knew that he was not the same arse as before, that something had changed.

They continued to stare into each other's eyes for a long time, ignoring the cold rain that soaked through their uniforms.

She was the first one to turn away from the intense stare. It was not easy, but if she didn’t pull away, she feared she would do something she might regret, like kiss him.

He didn’t seem to care that a kiss between them could be bad for their houses, because when she turned around to ask him if he could move his broom closer to hers, he decided to steal a kiss.

Alicia grabbed his Quidditch uniform and was about to push him away, but ended up returning the kiss instead.

When the snog ended, Alicia struggled to catch her breath. Never in a million years did she think she would kiss a Slytherin, and enjoy it. But there she sat on his broom, holding him close to her. She knew he didn't want it to end there because he placed his arms around her and pulled her in for another kiss.

As they continued to snog, the coldness of the night chilled them, and even several heat spells could not warm them. They decided then to return to their houses.

Neither one spoke as they walked up towards the school; Alicia didn't know if he wanted more, or if he wished the kiss never happened. She didn't know, and was too afraid to ask.

When they reached the crossroad that parted their ways, they stared at each other dumbly for a few seconds before saying their goodbyes and walking away. Alicia continued to think about Marcus the rest of the night, as well as the next day, and the days after that.

More than two weeks passed before they were once again alone. Alicia was making her way back to the castle after Quidditch practice with Oliver. She was completely alone in the hallway when someone grabbed her forcefully and pulled her into a dark corner. Alicia wanted to scream, but kept her mouth shut when she saw who the attacker was.

Even if she did want to scream, she wouldn't be able to because the next thing he did was to attack her lips with his own. The kiss was brutal and raw, and it turned her on. The next thing she did was to pull him down into a deeper kiss. His strong arms pulled her closer against his hard chest. They were left breathless and wanting more, but had to split because they heard voices coming their way.

"When will I see you again?" she asked, not caring if she sounded pathetic.

"What about your next Quidditch practice? Meet me here," he said before running away.

Not wanting to be caught with a stupid look on her face, Alicia left the hallway as well before her teammates reached her.

That was the beginning of their secret; a secret she wouldn't trade for anything. Others might believe him to be ugly, dim-witted, and mean, but she was allowed to see a side of him that was different, a side she didn't think he showed to others. She didn’t know how their future would be, but in that moment she was happy with their arrangement.


End file.
